1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a touch emitting key unit for a touch operation by a user.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A display device, such as an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device or a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, includes a display module for displaying an image, a window covering the display module, and a touch emitting key unit where corresponding marks emit light so that a user may perform a touch operation through one surface of the window. Thus, as a screen of the display module is turned on, the touch emitting key unit is also on, and marks for the touch operation appear, then a user may perform a desired operation by touching the corresponding marks. In the case of a general touch-type cell phone, for example, a menu key or a cancel key located at the bottom of the screen corresponds to the marks that are on/off by the touch emitting key unit.